The Pebble
Christopher Christopher Christopher Christopher, known by his ring name The Pebble '''(@Pebz on social media), is a wrestler, known for being a failed clone of Rock "The Dwayne" Johnson. Born, or in this case, conceived in Cape Town, South Africa, The Pebble went on to perform some wrestling matches alongside The Rock, even to the point of killing Brock Lesnar in the proccess. Appearance The Pebble has his face attributes identical to that of The Rock, including the goatee and moustache the latter occasionaly wears, however the cloning proccess wasn't smooth for the rest of his body. Short torso, large abdomen, low shoulders, long thin arms and fingers, small thighs, thick calfs and large feet, his body is the polar opposite of The Rock's physique. The Pebble has quite the extravagant ring attire, consisted of Archie, the talking tan jacket, with the quote "Eat My Shorts" and the american flag in its back, short jeans with also a really tiny american flag hidden and a heart decal placed in its groin, high heels and a purple feather boa collar. His entrance attire consists of a dark gray vynil jacket, a black muscle t-shirt, gray trousers and black shoes, all around a very neutral and bland costume in contrast to his wrestling attire. According to Griffin, The Pebble might not be able to read or can't even see, resorting in echolocation to navigate and fight on the ring. He also suffers from Osteoporosis due to his avian bones. Stats Despite his weak-looking appearance, The Pebble is actually an enhanced clone of The Rock, an all-in-all perfect fighter. * Strike Power: 90/90 * Grapple Power: 90/90 * Submission: 100/100 * Strike Defense: 90/90 * Grapple Defense: 85/85 * Jump: 80/80 * Agility: 85/85 * Adreinaline: 90/90 * Recovery: 90/90 * Toughness: 100/100 * Durability: 90/90 * Charisma: 100/100 * Tag Team: 85/100 Personality Not much is known about The Pebble's personality, other than his Peter Lorre-esque voice and gargoyle-like stance he bears on the ring. His entrance is quite minimalistic, with Christopher crossing the catwalk like a diva and then hanging upside down in the ring's ropes like a vampire. Abilities His wrestling moves are pretty generic, with only one chopping attack where he slaps the enemy like a slasher movie villain. His fast on ring but when he runs out of stamina he's quite slow and, due to his avian bones, he cannot jump very high, which means that his rope jumps have to be carefully planned. In Monster Factory The Pebble makes his only appearance in Failing to Clone The Rock in WWE 2K14, After his creation he went on to fight against Hulk Hogan with The Rock on his side. He was successful in this very first match. Later he went on to a 40-men royal rumble, where he destroyed Brock Lesnar due to Griffin McElroy's revenge on Brock for eating the word "ham" and rendering it unusable for many months after. His last fight was in a Hell in a Cell cage match, beating the crap out of the remainings of Brock Lesnar. The Pebble's fate is unclear, though it's believed that he was kept in the freezer by The Rock after killing Brock Lesnar. Other Appearances He was briefly mentioned in the episode Recreating Ourselves in WWE 2K16, during the creation of fellow fighter Jorstin. He's also mentioned in Surviving Bloodborne with a Gun-hating Toucan Man, when Toucan Dan throws rocks at enemies, with Griffin stating that this is the first ever Monster Factory crossover. Quotes * '''BYE! * I'm gonna hanging around with Daniel Bryan backstage. * Ten? No. Only when Gothan is broken, Mr. Hulk. * I am the terror that flaps in the night. * Dunk! * Yes, this pleases me. Let your anger turn to hate, * Alright fellows I want a clean fght. No boa grabbing no making fun of jackets and shoes! * Me and Daniel are just hanging out! Trivia * There were rumors that The Pebble would make an appearance in Monster Factory Wrestling Championship, but alas it didn't happen. * Sadly The Pebble is currently deceased, having broken all five of his limbs and his neck in a tragic accident (the details of which are as yet unknown). Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Deceased